Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to semiconductor device fabrication, and more particularly to a method of cleaning a semiconductor wafer during the fabrication.
Recent trends in the progression of semiconductor device fabrication have included the introduction of additional single wafer cleaning processes. Single wafer cleaning processes are replacing some wet-bench type cleans as they can provide for improved cleaning efficiency and process stability.
An issue with single wafer cleaning tools however is that the backside of the wafer is not cleaned. Instead, typically an extra processing step is required to clean the back-side of a semiconductor wafer. This requires additional costs with respect to tools, factory space, cycle-time and the like. Thus, what is desired are fabrication process(es) that provide for single wafer cleaning that improve one or more of these issues.